The Constallation's Daughter
by Unikitty455
Summary: When Regulus Lucky Heartfilia makes her journey to find and meet her sister, she not only gains a sister but a father and many new aunts and uncles as well, though this will be a bumpy road.
1. Regulus Lucky Heartfilia

**_(Okay, this is the same story of mine from Wattpad, just in case anyone was thinking that I plagiarized, I didn't, I am the same person, with the same story, just on another site. I might make a few modifications here and there, but it will ultimately be the same story)_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

I am Regulus Lucky Heartfilia, you may have recognized my last name, and if you're into astronomy then you'd recognize my first name too. My first name is after the heart of the Leo the Lion constellation. My middle name is after my little sister Lucy-chan. I haven't ever met her but that's why I'm in magnolia, I look like I'm 10 now though I'm really closer to 40. I'm headed to the Fairy Tail guild. I've spent the past 14 years looking for my long lost sister after meeting my cat Amelia who always wears a yellow dress and a pink bow, me and her look a little bit alike, I have cat ears... she has cat ears… she has a tail… I have a tail…. My hair's orange she's orange… she can fly… I can fly… she doesn't know who her father is… I don't know who my father is… all my mother told me was that my father and my sister's father were 2 different people, and that I look a lot like my father, and that my sister would know who my father was after she saw me. Now I am a dragon slayer, a celestial spirit and a celestial mage, which apparently I am the first. My sis is only a celestial wizard. Oh my dad doesn't know I exist. Though my mom always dreaded the day I would meet my father, so I am too. My brother Garentail is an Elemental Dragon, so that is where I learned dragon slayer magic from. He disappeared 14 years ago on the 7th day of the 7th month in the year X777. A lot of sevens I know. One last thing I have to go to the spirit world every now and then but I never know when it will be I just start feeling pain. Now I am almost at fairy tail slightly nervous because I finally found my sister.


	2. Meeting The Sister

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, If I did, I wouldn't be writing this._**

(Ame's is short for Amelia)

At Fairy Tail:

As I got to the doors I put on my hood from the hoodie my mother gave me. Then I turned to ame's "ready?"

She gave a nod as if going into battle, so I opened the doors and everyone looked at me. Then thanks to the research I did, I recognized the short man walking up to me. He was the master of the fairy tail guild, Makarov. When he got close to me I bowed my head. When I did I recognized another person who was laughing, Natsu, one of Fairy Tail's 4, I hope soon to be 5 dragon slayer's. "Hello young miss can I help you?" I smiled at the term young. "Actually you can." I stood back up straight. The guild master hummed in question. I took in a breath of nerves, when quite possibly the one thing that could calm me down calmed me down "come on, you've waited this long haven't you?" Amelia said reassuringly, though that's when people knew something was up now that they knew that I had an exceed. I looked at her in thanks. "I'm Regulus Lucky Heartfilia, I come in search of Lucy Heartfilia I did my research which lead me here." Everyone looked at me in shock. "Yeah, I hate my middle name too." I stopped to see that no one reacted, when I realized, "Oh yeah that's right my little sister doesn't know about me? Does she?" Mouth's dropped and the normally noisy guild was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I sighed, should have known this was coming. "Look. 1 I am only your half sister. 2 we share a mother. 3 I'm immortal and age differently that's why I look like I'm 10 instead of 40, oh and you all are probably wondering what my magic is, well I am half celestial wizard, half celestial spirit, and a dragon slayer... anything else?" I said as if it were the most casual thing.

Lucy slowly approached me, "Who is your father" she questioned. "All I know is that he is a celestial spirit. And mother said you would know who he is." I replied pulling down my hood. Everyone just stood in shock. Then Master spoke. "Looks like you're destined to join Fairy Tail! Your sister and father are Fairy Tail wizards as well!" He said with a bright grin.

Now I was the one who was confused "do you know him?" Lucy spoke, more like choked out, "does he know you exist?" I shook my head "mother said she cast a spell to make him forget, she said he was lethal." Mira then spoke "we can tell you all about your father later, but first let's make you a member of fairy tail, that is if you want to be one?" I shook my head yes. "Great follow me!" She said as we started walking, then Natsu asked something.


	3. Cuffs

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail_**

"What type of dragon slayer are you?" I looked back at him smiling "every kind silly I'm and elemental Dragon Slayer, my brother, Garentail, king of all dragons, the Elemental Dragon taught me." I just kept walking, towards Mirajane, though she had stopped and looked at me in shock, the entire guild did. I was more confused now than I was earlier. Then I sighed. "What?". After I said that yet another person I recognized came up to me, Erza Scarlet, "you'll be a real asset." She paused then looked at my sister, "Lucy you're lucky to have such a powerful lit- um big sister" Lucy smiled then the guild went back to normal and I got my mark in the same place as my sister's just green.

 ** _~The next Day~_**

Natsu came up to me and said "okay kid, if you're really as powerful as you claim then prove it, fight me!" I sighed and Amelia gave me 2 cuffs, and I began to put them on when Lucy said, "Natsu don't fight my uh… sister" she smiled at me. I was going to reply when Natsu spoke. " What are the cuffs for?" I then told him, "okay look, not only am I a dragon slayer who wields all of the dragon elements, not only am I a celestial wizard, not only am I a celestial spirit, I am all three so theses cuff dull my magic power by 50 percent. My brother gave them to me after the incident 15 years ago." Happy then said before putting the moves on Amelia, "what did you do, maybe something to this pretty woman right here, care for a fish?" Amelia then said, "Reg I'll be back" I smiled knowing what she had in mind. "K, don't go overboard." I warned "you have no place to talk tell them what happened without your cuffs and why" she said pulling happy who couldn't be happier. "Will do" I said back.

"So you see do you remember, for you 8 years ago, for me it was 15 years back, there was a small town and it suddenly disappeared?" Others from the guild were now listening then Lisanna said "I recall that" I paused and looked down ashamed ,"I didn't know I was that strong" I said starting to cry. Mirajane walked up to me and started to comfort me. "So I take it that that's why you wear your cuffs?" I nodded through my tears that were now stopping. "Anyway I believe if you want to fight, Natsu, I think we should take this outside." Natsu now in fear since I had, you know, demolished an entire town, replied "okay" we went outside and within 15 seconds I had won. "There is a reason I wear the cuffs when fighting, it was so you wouldn't die." I smiled.

Once everyone was back inside Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and Gray came up to Amelia and I. I looked at them perplexed. Then my sister spoke, "So sis, how would you like to go on a job with us?" I smiled and then said "yes I would love to." I stood up with Amelia on my head when she whispered into my ear, "Will Happy be coming?" I smiled and said into her ear, "ooo, you liiikkee hhiiimm and yes, also you know that Natsu and Wendy can hear us right." She blushed and looked at them, Natsu was had his mouth wide open at someone having a crush on his little buddy, instead of the other way around whereas Wendy was jumping up and down in glee, causing Erza, Gray and Lucy to be confused. I then said "oh it's just a little cat to part cat thing." I smiled and Natsu then told happy and Wendy told Charle. Happy then grew hearts in his eyes and flew over to Amelia, "Friday at 6, meet me at the guild?" He asked, and Amelia nodded while blushing. I of course reacted by saying "oooo, sooo adorable dare I say wedding bells?" Amy started batting at my head. "Okay okay i get it."

The group started heading to the train station when I said "do we have to go on a train I get serious motion sickness." Natsu looked up, "HA, I'm not the only one Lucy!" He teased. "I think I'm just going to fly, though what is the job?" I realized I had forgot to ask earlier. "We need to retrieve an item that was stolen and is being guarded by a dark guild, it didn't sound too hard as a first job for someone of your skill level." Erza replied. Natsu then asked me, "wait are you going to have Amelia carry you all the way there?" I scuffed. "I'm not cruel Natsu I would never do that, no I'm… oohhh that's right you all don't know yet do you?" All of them except Ame's looked confused when I suddenly sprouted wings and started flying. "You see another perk of being me is that I can fly." I smiled "woah" they all replied and Lucy continued, "oh yeah and when we get back I will open the gate to your father." Wendy then said, "what's wrong your heart rate just sped up dramatically?" after she said that I responded by saying "oh it's just that mother always feared the day that I met my father and I guess I do too." Gray followed my statement by saying "we all know your father and he's not a bad guy, flirtatious? Yes, but a bad guy? No." I Sighed in relief for that did make me feel the slightest bit better. Though did leave me with a thought to ponder 'my father is flirtatious huh?' "okay well I think we should get going then." I said smiling "yes we should" Lucy said, and with that we took off. Me flying with Amelia on my back and the others on the train.


	4. Father

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5b7bc37a744aba3bc301a8a42aa51da"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Back at the guild after the Job:/em/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cca121c567873584ae3085adb65fe54"Lucy asked me "before you meet your father you should know that he will be in shock but I'm sure that he will love you. Though do you want me to tell him or not?" She said reassuringly and asked. I told her not to tell him. Then she walked into a separate room and I covered my ears so that I wouldn't hear who it was, then I subconsciously bent behind a table and pulled my hood over my head with Amelia there to support me l,while keeping my eyes closed. when Natsu tapped my shoulder I looked up and stood up. When I did I saw a man I recognized as Loke, member of Fairy Tail, and as Leo the lion, leader of the zodiac spirits, he couldn't be my father though I did look an awful lot like him. I flew over to Lucy, and slightly cowered behind her. Then Loke turn and looked at Lucy, "who is this a new member of Fairy Tail, is she the surprise, I mean we've gotten new members before and you've never summoned me for them." He said confused. I took a step next to Lucy when she walked up to Loke and slapped him in the face which had drawn even more of the already intrigued guild's attention. He rubbed the spot, and then said "okay Luce what's up, what did I do, how should I make up" in the last part he said seductively, when I walked up to him and as per punishment for putting the moves on my sister I slapped him though harder because my hand was made of rock. He then jumped back and said "woah that kid packs a-" I didn't give him time to finish "what kind of person are you hitting on a girl's sister right in front of her?" He looked shocked at the term sister and then found words "w-w-wait so y-you two are?" Lucy and I nodded "but Lucy I thought you were an only child?" Him talking like this pained me enough to where I said "I'm sorry I just can't." I turned to walk out of the guild when Amelia put one of her paws on my shoulder, then spoke loud enough for everyone in the guild to hear which wasn't very loud considering the volume level of the guild right now, "hey if you pull down your hood, unless he is a complete idiot and pull out your you know what, than he should know who you are, if you want I could do the talking for you?" I looked up at her to where now the guild could see that I am crying, and then nodded. I walked back with Amelia and stood in front of Leo. I pulled down my hood, and took out a silver and gold gate key and Loke looked shocked, he had figured it out. Then Amelia spoke "there's not much to say, you're her father and her mother used an enchantment to make you forget." He turned to Lucy and said, "Hell of a surprise" Lucy giggled, but then turned serious. "How could you sleep with my mom!" Loke looked ashamed. "Well I really don't know what to say, nice to meet you, I guess I'll be going?" I said slightly confused, then turned to leave. "Hey, wait, how old are you?" I turned to face him "40, now if that's all you want to know I'm going to go try and find somewhere to sleep tonight" I made my attempt at leaving again when Loke said, "well you can't just leave it at that, can I at least know my daughter's name?" I came to tears "Regulus, everyone calls me Reg." He grabbed my arm and did something unexpected. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry" I was hesitant at first but then I leaned into his chest to cry. The. I felt a few drops of wetness on my head, which agitated my ears but I really didn't care. I pulled back and said "it's okay" the guild cheered, "now I really do have to find somewhere to stay, so I'll be going." Lucy popped up out of the blue and said "you could stay with me!" Natsu popped up after that and said, "problem solved now let's PARTY!" The guild partied for as long as I was conscious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc4e6c81fe3b12aff24ec99b19f47b8c"I must have fallen asleep while laying by the fire pit I may be 40 but I still act the way my appearance makes me look, because I remember my father carrying me back to Lucy's house. I woke up the next morning on a couch with Amelia laying on my head asleep. When I sat up Amelia flew up and yawned, "good morning reg." She said. "Morning Ame's" I replied while yawning. I got up off the couch and folded the blanket, then I searched for my sister. I found her sitting at a desk writing something.i walked up to her and hugged her from behind "good morning sissy!" I said. She put her pen down and quickly grabbed her papers she had been writing on. "Good morning" she said. I let go then asked, "what's that?" She replied by saying, "just something I've been working on." I smiled and was about to say something when someone grabbed me from behind, on instinct, as Garentail had taught me, I flew down I'd up then got into a fighting stance. Once I realized who it was, I flew back down and released my stance. "Wow, good job" he said. "Thanks Dad" yes it was my father Loke, "just please don't do that again I was trained by Garentail to do things like that, if I had been that slow when Garentail was training me, I might have not gotten to go to the spirit world at first when The Time came" Lucy and Loke looked thoroughly confused when Lucy said, "The Time, what's that?" I giggled slightly, making them seem even more confused. "The Time, is when I feel a strong pain telling me I need to get restored in the spirit world." Loke was shocked more than Lucy now, "and your brother would have made you suffer for how long, wait wait wait, how long, after you started feeling the pain, until it kills you?" I responded by saying, "well yes, and I'm not sure if I had to guess, I would have to say about 2-3 days. It's not like I've died before." he smiled and said, "true, true, anyway the reason I came here is because I was wondering if you would like to go get breakfast, along with your um, sister of course" "I would love that!" I replied./p 


	5. Good-Bye

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16cd6c971102f78a6c265b627cda0faa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16cd6c971102f78a6c265b627cda0faa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"At 8island:/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="995fd83142ee5e0db55f27a018cbe834"Loke asked me a question a little bit after we got the menus, "so what are you going to get?" I turned my head to the side. "Hhhhmmm, I think I'll get the chicken salad. I'll pay for it, don't worry." I said. He replied by saying, "no it's okay I don't want my daughter to have to pay for food, especially a salad, speaking of, don't you want anything else, I mean that's not a lot of food." I looked at him and smiled making him and Lucy cock their heads to the side, "it's really okay, I'm used to not eating much, I have had to make sure I savor food for the past 14 years. Thank you though, this will be plenty for the rest of the day." Lucy then spoke up, "oh ya I suppose getting money, looking your age would be difficult huh?" I nodded. Once we ordered my father asked me something, "so after this would you want to meet some of your aunts and uncles?" Lucy and I looked surprised, when Lucy said, "last time I checked mom didn't have any siblings, so do you have any?" He shook his head, "I meant the ones from the celestial world." Lucy almost spat her drink. "You mean the rest of the zodiac?" She asked. He nodded, "yep" I look at him puzzled, "but that would put a lot of strain on my sister would it not, I know she has ten of the 12- secret 1- even more discrete ½, so that could really hurt her right?" As he spoke I realized I had chosen the wrong time to take a drink, "true so you would have to come to the celestial world." At that I did spit my drink. "Et-hem, excuse me what?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't hearing things. "You could come to the celestial spirit world with me." He said smoothly. I looked at him and said, "I don't know, I have to take care of Amelia, and what about-" he cut me off, "take Amelia with you" I humphed, "even if that is so I have never gone to the celestial spirit world outside of the time when I have to, so I'm not sure if I could go." he smiled, "well let's see then." He left the check and we went back to the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a08ddb7979d1e0c2b4c8f3fa8ca73f45"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"At The Guild:/span/em/span/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13b5dcecc2ff7f6641813b77c6417e93"I was looking down with a sad face. Wendy then walked up to me. "Are you okay?" I hugged her and started to cry in response. "Ya I'm fine, it's been nice getting to know you." I forced a smile. She then pushed me away slightly, held my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "What are you talking about" her face in worry. "I'm leaving and I'm not sure for how long, that is if it works." She and the rest of the guild, excluding the ones whom had took part in the conversation, gasped. Lucy grabbed Loke's arm in response . With tears dripping down her face, "Just, just take care of her for me?" He nodded then she hugged me. I looked down and hugged her back. "I'll see you in a few hours sis." She looked up at me and said, "few hours for you, few months for me." She paused, "good luck" I let out a slight laugh then said, "I'll need it, I've seen the recus the zodiacs cause from afar, I'm honestly nervous, they are actually like the celestial world's version of Fairy Tail." She laughed then Natsu came up and asked, "wait wait wait, why are you leav'in for such a long time?" I was about to answer when my dad came over, rested his elbow on my shoulder, and started talking, "I'm taking her to meet her aunts and uncles, AKA, the rest of the zodiac." The guild was shocked by this but then simply said their goodbyes. Bye the end I was in tears because I had grown close to the guild, i actually might think of them as family. "Okay, are you ready to try it?" I nodded, took Amelia, closed, then I did as I would do when The Time came. Suddenly a flash of rainbow colored light enveloped us, I could feel my power draining./p 


End file.
